jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big One
Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game) (possibly) Jurassic Park: The Game (posthumously) |role = Raptor Leader Park Attraction |status = Deceased }} The Big One (nicknamed by Robert Muldoon) was the sociopathic alpha-female of the ''Velociraptor''s in Jurassic Park. She is the main antagonist of the first film. Biography Origins In the beginning, eight Raptors were bred on Isla Sorna and, a few months after hatching, were transported to Isla Nublar. When the Big One was being transferred to the holding pen, she attempted to escape. During her attempt, she tried to kill and devour Jurassic Park's gatekeeper Jophery. Despite the efforts of Robert Muldoon and the security team, the Raptor was able to kill the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper's demise raised a number of safety issues. To calm his investors, John Hammond invited Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler and Dr. Alan Grant to come down to the park for the weekend, hoping they would approve of the park's security measures. Rise to Leadership The Big One assumed her dominance as the leader of the pack after killing five of the other seven Raptors, and commanding her two remaining subordinates to attack the security fencing. Muldoon claimed that in comparison to the other Raptors, the Big One had a very high extent of problem-solving intelligence. Breakout When the power was cut by Dennis Nedry during the Isla Nublar Incident, Nedry's computer confirmed that the Raptor pen was still active, as Nedry knew full well how dangerous the Raptors were. Later, when the staff decided to reboot the power to purge the computer system of Nedry's virus, it inadvertantly shut down the fences in the Raptor's holding pen as well. Unknown to the staff, the three Raptors broke out of confinement, and the Big One sent one of her subordinates to find and kill John Arnold when he attempted to reactivate the power. When Arnold failed, Sattler and Muldoon tried to complete the task. With the aide of her other subordinate, the Big One lured Robert Muldoon into an ambush and killed him by chewing off his head, just after saying his very famous last words. Hunting the Kids The Big One and her subordinate then made their way to the Visitor Center, where they stalked Lex and Tim. The Big One displayed her intelligence here by successfully opening the door to the kitchen, where the two children had taken refuge. The Big One was knocked unconscious by Lex, who tricked her into running into a metal cupboard door. The subordinate was locked in the kitchen freezer, but the Big One quickly regained consciousness and followed Lex, Tim, Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler to the control room. The Big One attempted to enter the room, but Lex activated the door locks, forcing the alpha-female to break in through a window. When she busted through, she was shot at by Alan Grant with a SPAS-12 shotgun twice before it jammed. Luckily, the survivors escaped through the air vents. Meanwhile, the subordinate that killed Arnold managed to free itself from captivity after Sattler locked the Raptor in the maintenance shed. Death The Big One continued to chase the survivors down to the main lobby. There, she met her remaining subordinate and the two cornered their prey. The subordinate was just about to attack when the T-Rex suddenly appeared and killed her with a bite from it's massive jaws. The Big One pounced on the T-Rex to avenge her subordinate's death, but was swiftly killed as well when the Tyrannosaur tossed her body into a decorative model skeleton. In the confusion, the survivors escaped the island. Legacy In Jurassic Park III, the Big One's legacy is continued through Alan Grant's fascination with Raptor intelligence and their ability to vocalize with each other. Her severed leg is seen in Jurassic Park: The Game, laying in a pool of blood in the lobby of the Visitor Center. It was probably regurgitated by the Tyrannosaurus. Movie Quotes *''"Shoot her! Shoot her!"'' - Muldoon *''"They show extraordinary intelligence, even problem-solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one... when she looks at you, you can tell she's working things out."'' - Muldoon *''"Clever girl..."'' - Muldoon *''"It's going to come through the glass!"'' - Ellie Sattler *''"Ellie, they were smart. They were smarter than dolphins or whales...they were smarter than primates."'' - Alan Grant Trivia *She is probably the most famous and genuinely frightening villain in the Jurassic Park franchise. *The Big One is the first dinosaur to appear in the film and, therefore, the entire movie franchise. *She is also the first dinosaur in the franchise to kill a human. *In one particular scene from the film, the Big One is shown to be violent and hostile towards her subordinates. When the alpha summons one of her subordinates to the kitchen where Lex and Tim Murphy have taken refuge, the Big One snaps and startles the subordinate when it accidently invades her personal space. **'However', in saying that, the Big One's final act - pouncing on the T. Rex to avenge her subordinate's death - strongly implies that there is a low level of emotional sentience in Velociraptors. She was willing to take on a creature more than three times her size to defend the honour of her pack mate, even if it cost her own life. *Dr. Henry Wu used genetic information from other animals (such as frogs) to form complete DNA structures in minimal time. In Africa, Common Reed Frogs have the ability to change their sex organs from male to female in a single-sex environment. Therefore, it is possible that the Big One and her subordinates were able to become male spontaneously. **'However', this is debatable since they never changed appearance. In the second film, it is revealed that male Raptors look different from the females, most notably their colour: having skin more orange than brown and with tiger-like stripes. *After the Big One died, the Scarred Raptor Leader took her place as the alpha-female, leading a new pack of Raptors that were brought over from Isla Sorna. While she has a similar personality, she does seem to quarrel less with her subordinates. *The Big One and Dennis Nedry both appear in Jurassic Park: The Game posthumously (after death): Nedry as a partially-devoured corpse and the Big One as a severed leg. *Dr. Laura Sorkin vividly makes reference to the nature of the gatekeeper's demise in her journal. *She may have been the playable raptor in Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game) and'' ''Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition. Gallery BigOne01.jpg BigOne02.jpg BigOne03.jpg BigOne04.jpg Jurassic_Park_raptors.jpg BigOne05.jpg BigOne06.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-46-05-65.jpg Velociraptor 10.JPG Thebigone.jpg Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Villains Category:Named animals Category:Carnivores Category:Main Antagonists Category:Small Carnivores Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Isla Nublar (movie canon) dinosaurs Category:Female characters